


休眠火山

by qiongpingNS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiongpingNS/pseuds/qiongpingNS
Summary: 彗星撞上地球，猛烈地亲吻富士山，拉扯着休眠火山也要爆发，变成深深的红色。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 5





	休眠火山

（一）

权顺荣坐在沙发上自拍，休息室里一个人都没有，别的孩子都一溜烟地去吃东西了。全圆佑走进来，反手锁了门。听见锁落下的声音，权顺荣几乎立刻就知道了他的意图。

“要彩排了……”

全圆佑坐到他旁边，沙发就陷了下去，权顺荣不受控制地往他身上靠，冰冷的双手伸进他的衣服里，他被冻得缩起来手机都要握不住了。

“那帮帮我，顺荣，”全圆佑抓着他的手放到已经勃起的地方，权顺荣把手抽回来，解开他的皮带，直接把他的裤子扒了下来。

“这个时候还会想这种事情？”

权顺荣把他的阴茎含进嘴里，后面几个字的发音变得有些模糊。一边帮他口交还一边聊着天，仿佛只是两个人在吃着什么东西，没什么尴尬的。不过，从很早之前撞到全圆佑自慰之后他们的关系就变成这样了，帮彼此泄欲似乎是一件平常又理所当然的事情。

湿润的口腔只能包住一半，权顺荣用嘴唇挡住牙齿好不要刮到他，下面的地方只能用手握住。整个阴茎都被软软的口腔和手包住，权顺荣慢慢吞吐着，酥酥麻麻的舒爽要冲破头皮，全圆佑喉咙里发出低低的呼噜声跟猫一样。

“因为你，”全圆佑说，“你不知道，你只是穿着这样一条裤子就能挑起我的性欲。”

说的是现在穿的这条裤子，是黑色的，权顺荣也不知道是什么材质的，亮亮的像塑料一样，不过穿着还挺舒服的他没怎么在意。

全圆佑摁住他的后脑勺，往喉咙深处顶，说，“从后面看着很性感。”

深喉的感觉让他想吐，权顺荣把嘴里的东西吐出来，问他，“喜欢吗？”

不知道他说的是裤子还是口交，全圆佑笑着说，“你不是正感受着呢吗。”

权顺荣也笑了，他重新把性器的头部含进嘴里，舔弄着湿润的顶部要冒出水来，他用嘴用力地吸着，两只手握住性器剩下的柱身来回的撸动。走廊里全是人们来来往往的脚步声，还没有到彩排表演的时间，谁都没有注意到这件被锁住的房间。

全圆佑射出来的精液都被权顺荣吃了进去，他看着权顺荣坐在地上看着他，喉头上下移动把东西都吞了下去。他的嘴唇被磨得水润又红艳，像果冻一样戳一下就要破掉。权顺荣站起来从桌子上扯过一张卫生纸，胡乱擦了一下嘴。

“没想到你会直接帮我口，”全圆佑靠在沙发上说，“本来用手就好了。”

权顺荣说，“是因为有别的原因。”

“那是什么，”全圆佑问他。

“我就问你一句，”权顺荣已经走到门口了，手里拿着杯子要去漱口。权顺荣还没化妆，素颜的样子其实没什么攻击力。全圆佑看着他却没来由地紧张，他的直觉告诉他权顺荣会问什么。

“你喜欢我吗？”

权顺荣问他，喜欢他吗。

全圆佑脑子飞速旋转着寻找一个答案，还没等他找到权顺荣就摔门出去了。

算了，反正他也没觉得这是多重要的事情，至少跟现在的其他事比起来不那么重要。他说服自己又安心下来，但是又开始思考关于喜欢的问题。

（二）

深夜里的大脑是不清醒的，看着他的眼睛会陷进去，周围的空气会变得暧昧，两个人会靠得很近。全圆佑还记得在卫生间，那个狭隘又黑暗的空间里，权顺荣的呼吸都打到他的脸上。

“要试试吗，”权顺荣说。

他的嘴吻上来，分明什么都看不见，全圆佑还是闭上了眼睛，他的嘴唇很软和他人一样。全圆佑的思想生了锈，脑海里嘎嘎吱吱地跟要停摆的古老的时钟一样转着，就只是转着。

“做爱吗？”全圆佑睁开眼，大脑终于得出了答案，他借着窗外的月亮看清楚了他的眼睛，权顺荣的眼睛里住了星星在发光。对面的人又吻了上来，手急迫地扯着他的衣服。全圆佑握住他的胳膊，他整个人都安静了下来。

两个人抱着对性爱的幻想，小心翼翼地摘下了禁果。

他把他顶在洗手台上和他做爱，那是第一次，后面也有第二次和第三次，但是第一次记得最清楚。全圆佑记得他整个人趴在洗手台上，嘴里呜咽着低低的喘息声不敢叫。权顺荣的肠道有些干涩，绞得他发痛，也不好动。他还是用力地撞向柔软的内里，要把他的盆骨都撞碎。

权顺荣被操得抬不起头，镜子里只看得到他平直的背脊，全圆佑抓着他的头发让他抬头看镜子，要看他眼睛里的星星。但是他抬起头眼睛里全是泪水，全圆佑其实很想问他，既然那么痛为什么还要做，可是权顺荣又好像在笑。

他没问出口，第一次做爱的记忆不是很好。他们的关系还是和以往一样，只不过说不定什么时间会在隐秘的地方偷偷地做爱。

（三）

跨年的那一天他们表演完了，大家坐上车回宿舍，权顺荣什么都没有再说就回房间休息了。第二天因为有个短小的假日，离家近的队友都回家去了。权顺荣也要回家，全圆佑去他房间的时候他一个人在里面收拾东西。

明明只是回个家而已，南扬州，离首尔不远的地方。全圆佑就是觉得如果不再和他说什么，权顺荣就再也不会回来了。

“有什么事吗？”

全圆佑从背后抱住他，说，“没什么，就是想你了。”

权顺荣有些好笑，全圆佑听到他的胸腔里发出愉悦的声音，“不是昨天还在一起吗，大概就离开了五六个小时。”

“是啊，明明才五六个小时，为什么这么想你，”全圆佑像是在问他又是在问自己。

“要做吗，”权顺荣转过身，稍微踮了下脚捧着他的脸颊亲吻他的嘴唇。

权顺荣被他推倒在床上，身上的衣服都被堆到了胸上面。全圆佑吮吸着他的胸部，他的乳头像覆满粉色雪花的富士山。彗星撞上地球，猛烈地亲吻富士山，拉扯着休眠火山也要爆发，变成深深的红色。

胸口传来刺痛，又肿又痒。全圆佑用牙磨着乳珠，嘴唇也跟着牙齿交替着包住乳头抿咬。权顺荣喜欢这种痛，喜欢做爱时候受到的一切痛楚，好像痛的时候会带着他爱着的感觉。

全圆佑拉扯着他的胸部，仅仅是这样他都爽得蜷缩起了脚趾头。他躺在床上喘着气，全圆佑撕开安全套的包装要套上去，权顺荣拉住了他的手腕，说“不要套子，直接进来。”

全圆佑没法拒绝他，特别是他眼睛里带着泪水的时候，他总是想起那个晚上镜子里看到的权顺荣的眼睛。

阴茎闯进温柔的巢穴，娇嫩的软肉包裹着柱体，没有套子能感受得更清楚。全圆佑握住他的腰撞击，刚开始的速度并不快却很用力，感觉要用力撞进那个不存在的子宫里面去。他的囊袋啪啪地打在权顺荣的股间，声音让权顺荣更觉得饥渴，他摆着腰说，“快些，再快点，圆佑。”

权顺荣在舞台上就喜欢出汗，做爱的时候也喜欢出汗。他被身后的人干得手撑不住身体要摇摇晃晃地倒下去，屁股还高高地翘着努力地吞着粗大的阴茎。他浑身都是汗滑得不行，全圆佑把软下去的人拉起来，性器用力地插着他的穴，要把权顺荣都钉在自己身上。

甬道里面的软肉被阴茎顶得发麻，权顺荣夹紧屁股让甬道变得更窄小，绞得全圆佑射出来。白色的精液顺着穴口往下流，滴滴答答地落在床单上。

性器抽出去发出啵的一声，权顺荣没管屁股里的精液，问 他，“还做吗？”

是询问的语气，但是全圆佑觉得就是权顺荣在操控他，像第一次一样，带着他走上一条没法回头的路。

权顺荣不等他回答，从床的那头爬过来把他的阴茎撸硬了，对准自己的穴口坐了下去。他抱着他的脖子，自己抬着屁股上上下下。

“权顺荣，你凭什么啊。”

权顺荣有些累了，坐在他的身上停下，看着他说，“我也想知道，凭什么啊，凭什么只有我喜欢你。”

全圆佑有点生气了，说不出来原因，也说不出反驳的话。他把双手撑在身后，只是用力地动着腰，这个姿势吃的深，每一次都好像要把权顺荣顶穿。

“哪怕一次，你有回应过我吗？”权顺荣被顶得有些难受，声音细细碎碎的，声音听起来也有些难过。

“不是你吗，不是你拉着我开始的吗？”全圆佑说，“为什么非要一个答案。”

“因为……”权顺荣抱住他的手深深地抓着他的背，肯定会留下印子了，他乱七八糟地想着，听到他说，”只是因为我喜欢你而已。”

全圆佑想，他肯定是个疯子了，权顺荣又说，“最后一次，这次完了我们就放过彼此吧。”

肠道里的液体都倒着流了出来，沾得全圆佑胯间一片湿淋淋的。胯下只是麻木地运动着，脑海里全是权顺荣的声音，他想说不，但是话到了嘴边变成了，“好”。

权顺荣一直以为自己的心已经是座死火山了，只不过后面才知道它只是在休眠，突然有一天它就喷涌而出。再激烈的爆发，都只是那一刻，余下的全是灰烬。

全圆佑感觉背上也掉下了什么东西，滑到权顺荣刚抓出来的伤口上，火辣辣的刺痛，这是权顺荣在惩罚他了。

全圆佑把他放倒在床上，手撑在他腰间发了狠地抽插。权顺荣被操得不行了，张着嘴巴大口大口地喘着气，像脱了水的鱼。他直接被后面干得前列腺高潮，穴里的软肉发着酸，腰也麻了。他没有力气，一个人躺着太孤单，只能坐起来抱住全圆佑。权顺荣感受着他炙热的身体，把头靠在全圆佑的肩上说，“全圆佑，你要知道，因为我爱你，所以再也没有办法和你做爱了。”

END


End file.
